My Everything
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: A short, brief oneshot of our favorite couple saying the I Love You's. LL. Please Read and Review.:


Summary: A short, brief one-shot of our favorite couple saying the I Love You's.

A/N: Okay, my brain is going crazy with ideas for stories, and I wanted to get this one out. Okay, and about the time occurance, this takes place.hmm, let's say a couple episodes after Luke and Lorelai get back together after their breakup at the vow renewal. I am not giving you a particular episode, though. PLEASE REVIEW. My biggest pet peeve is when you take the time to read, but then you don't review. So, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore girls characters. Sadly.. tear. Yeah, I know you are crying there too. ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Thursday night. Luke had had a hard day of work; Lorelai did also. They were both as tired as can be, but, Lorelai had something on her mind that was keeping her awake.

They were both lying in that wonderful bed of Luke's, not holding each other, but yet facing each other, very close to one another.

Suddenly, Lorelai spoke.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" a drowzy and almost-asleep Luke said.

"Why did it take us so long to get together?"

Luke, waking up and becoming more alert because of this yet out-of-the-blue question "Well.." Luke started "I tried asking you out one time..."

"When?"

"The night of Sookie and Jackson's first date. We were playing cards, and I was about to ask you, but a frantic Mrs. Kim came busting in the door."

"Ugh. Why did she have to do that?"

Suddenly, Lorelai spoke again."But, wait. I remember that the next day I asked you what you were going to say and you didn't ask me out then. Why didn't you ask me out then?" Lorelai said almost jumping up and down, pouting.

It made Luke smile at how cute she was doing that, and the fact that she wanted him to ask her out at that time. He replied: "I got scared."

"Well you shouldn't have been scared."

"Hey? What does it matter. We are here now."

"Yeah I guess."

There was a moment of silence.

Lorelai spoke again. "Did you try to ask me out any other time?" she asked, eager to know.

"I couldn't. After that, Rachael came. And then, she left. Then, you and Max got engaged. After the engagement was off, we were doing pretty good. But, then came the car accident with Rory and Jess." Luke said when he remembered that painful feeling he had felt while fighting, and not talking to Lorelai.

"We started fighting. Didn't talk to each other." Luke continued. "We eventually made up. But, as we were getting back to our normal selves, you started dating Alex. Then, I started dating Nicole. I stupidly got married to Nicole, then wanted to get a divorce with Nicole. She suggested that we start dating again instead. We do. But, we still end up getting a divorce. And then, at the same time, you were with Jason. And then, as we all know it, the test-run came."

"Wow, I can't believe you can remember all that, and say it like you memorized it." said Lorelai.

The truth is, the question Lorelai asked of 'did you try to ask me out any other time', was the question he asked himself a couple times, and had come to the conclusion that there was no other chance to, so he practically did memorize it.

There was another couple minutes of silence, and, yet again, Lorelai spoke. "I'm sorry Luke" she said.

"For what?"

"For saying 'That's just Luke' that had to of hurt."

"It's really okay."

"See, it did hurt you. And, I am sorry for that. And, I am sorry for another thing too."

"What?"

"For being so oblivious to your feelings. The whole town said you had 'a thing' for me, but I wouldn't believe them. If I would have believed them, and found out your true feelings for myself, I would have done something about it. I wouldn't have waited to be here with you. Because, now, I literally slap myself for not getting here sooner. You have made me the happiest woman on this earth." Lorelai said. Luke smiled. And then, at the same time, they both leaned in for a kiss. It was short, but sweet and compassionate.

Now, Luke was the one to say something. "And, you have truly made me the happiest man on earth."

Lorelai smiled at that and they kissed each other, once more.

"You know," Lorelai started "I have loved you since I have known you."

"Really?"

"Well, before we got together, I loved you as a best friend, my coffee and food supplier." Lorelai smiled when she said all this.

"And," she continued "now, I love you as much more. I still love you as a best friend, a coffee and food supplier, but I now love you as my guy, my man" she let out a huge grin as she said that. She continued, "I love you as my everything, _my whole package_."

Luke couldn't help but smile, as he was amazed at how she told him all this. He gave her another kiss, but yet, this one was deep, long, and filled with meaning. He stopped kissing her, and pulled her into him, against his chest.

He whispered in her ear, " I love you more than anything in the whole entire world. I always have, and always will."

Lorelai just smiled, got even closer to him. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, _in love_.

_The end of this fanfiction of course, but, just the beginning of Luke and Lorelai's everything._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, did you like it? I think I did a pretty good job, but of course I thought it could have been better. I am never going to get it perfect, but that's okay. PLEASE tell me what you think, and REVIEW, PLEASE. It just kills me when people don't review. I love you all. :)


End file.
